Millions of individuals suffer from musculoskeletal or vision impairments that prevent fine motor control of the hands and fingers. Plugging in electronic connectors, such as universal serial bus (USB) connectors (including micro USB, USB-C, etc.), USB thumb drives, wall plugs, and the like, is difficult for many of this population. Interacting with electronic devices can be a daily struggle for such individuals. There is a need for electronic connectors that are easy to use for people with musculoskeletal and/or vision impairments.